The Ninja Way
by suigetsu the soul slayer
Summary: this story is through the eyes of Ino, and others, it is about a girl who has to face being a teen and a ninja at the same time I hope you enjoy.


The ninja way

Hello all, it is me your favorite author Sui. I am here to announce that I am finally returning to the writing game. Now I might be a little rusty but I still think I am pretty good so just read on you know as I write more I will catch the hang of it.

Characters mentioned in this chapter:

The main character in the story- Ino

Ino

Appearance- white skin, Blond hair with blue eyes usually wears skinny blue jeans and a green shirt which has the words: _**you know you're lookin**_ with an arrow pointing at the jeans; she will wear this through most of the story unless pointed out other wise in the beginning of the chapter. She wears green shoes with blue stripes on the side.

Attitude- seems dumb and shallow but really is smart, bright, and really thoughtful

Occupation- Ninja in disguise

Major characters- Devon, Carlos, Sakura, Tenten, lee, Naruto, and Sasuke

Devon

Appearance- brown skin, Black hair which is in an fro which has an pick in it at all times, brown eyes usually wears a black shirt that has the words on it: _**my best friend is a Mexican**_ in red flames on his shirt, he wears black cargo pants and wears a pair of black shoes with a single red stripe on the side.

Attitude- he is mute which means he can't talk, but his eyes are always fierce and deep they reflects pain.

Occupation- leader of a gang

Carlos

Appearance- Spanish, black curly hair which magically sits in the position of a fro, no one has every actually seen his eyes. Red shirt that has the words on: _**my best friend is black **_in black flames on his shirt, he wears red cargo pants a pair of red shoes with a single black stripe on the side.

Attitude- very flirtatious, sneaky not that smart but is not totally stupid, has very short temper and only listens to Devon.

Occupation- co-leader of a gang

Sakura

Appearance- white, pink hair which lays down her back and magically always neat no matter what she does to it, emerald eyes; she wears a shirt that says: _**hot pink.**_ She wears pink pants that say's in the back: _**kicks azz. **_She will wear any kind of shoes with her clothes.

Attitude- never actually sober but when she seems like she is not drunk she is pretty smart but is a very shallow person.

Occupation- Ninja in secret

Tenten

Appearance- white, brunette which is put up in a bun, brown eyes; she wears a red shirt and black jeans, with sneakers that are red and have black stripes.

Attitude- flirtatious, shallow, conceited, determined, and loyal

Occupation- ninja in secret

Lee

Appearance- white, black hair which is in a bowl, black eyes; he wears a green jumpsuit with orange shoes.

Attitude- courageous, trusting, helpful, heroic, hyperactive

Occupation- being an idiot

Naruto

Appearance- White, yellow hair which is in spikes, orange eyes; he wears what ever the occasion is for him.

Attitude- mature, reasonable, fun, serous

Occupation- Ninja in disguise

Sasuke

Appearance- white, with black hair that sits in spikes, black eyes; he wears what ever the occasion is for him.

Attitude- mysterious

Occupation- ninja

Now I can finally start the story so please enjoy…

Hello, my name is Ino and I am average student with an anything but average life. Now what makes my life so unusual? Well it is where I live of course! Now I bet you are wondering "how can your location make your life weird?" well let me tell you about where I live first. I live in an closed off environment from the rest of world, it is about as large as present day Australia, but outside the wall that separates us from the world is land, or so they say(no one actually knows for sure). It goes like this the best area to live is the _**POLITICAL SECTION**_. The political section is where the Hokage (leader of our poor country) lives it is the richest area in the whole country, only famous people live there, and only lucky one's get to see it.

The next best place to live is the _**TECHNOLOGY SECTION**_. The technology section is not even on the ground but as high up as the twin towers once sat in New York! Some how they got the ground to levitate with all there science, then they built a bridge on to this mountain about 50 feet away from the city. The road is actually called the great road! The technology section is run like this, super omega nerds at the top, the super omega dweebs under them (I don't know the difference) then super nerds, and super dweebs, then nerds, and dweebs. Only God knows how they physically got the city to fly but every one who was alive 20 years ago said it was the most amazing spectacular thing ever!

The place where the city used to be is now a huge valley that separates the political section from the _**BUSINESS SECTION**_, which is the next best place to live. Although in that section there is no order every one is pretty much equal.

Then there is the low life _**THUG SECTION**_, which is where all the business men who are punks who couldn't make it in the business section live they are no threat to anyone and it is the safer than living in the political section and you know that it must be pretty safe.

Then last and least is the _IMMAGRANT SECTION_, now it is illegal to actually know ninjitsu, but we need to known to protect our selves from the anbu black obs who use ninjitsu in us when we are supposedly using misconduct although the big time gangsters who have the money to, can pay the ambu's to protect, look out for, or let them, get away with stuff. For the little gang members they might have a chance to get away, depending who the ambu's work for, and the regulars like me and my friends have to avoid them, at all cost's. Now our section is spit up not by class but by power, Hidden Village of Konoha is owned by the BB's, Hidden Village of Mist is owned by a group that was started by Zabuza, Hidden Village of Cloud is owned by the Air benders which there name doesn't mean a thing they actually can not bend air or clouds but they stole the name from some ancient civilization, Hidden Village of Sand is owned by the SS (sand surfers), Hidden Village of Rock is not owned by anyone all the time the Orocho( a group made by Orochimaru) and the Uchiha clan are always fighting over it. Hidden Village of sound is owned by the Orocho's; Hidden Village of Rain is owned by the water benders, which is odd since I doubt that any of them can actually bend water. Hidden Village of Waterfall is owned by the Shibuki, the village is hidden behind a waterfall, and the entrance is hidden so ninjas from other villages can't attack the village of Waterfall (which everyone knows about). Hidden Village of Grass Is owned by the Uchiha's which is odd since they are really a powerful group of people. _MY NIEGHBORHOOD _ So now that you know where I live I guess I better explain how things in my neighborhood. Devon and his crew pay the ambu's to stay away from Kohona, which means that they are the only real law around, but as it would seem Devon is not a mean guy, now his best friend Carlos is a real bad guy but when Devon is around he is in check, which is weird but he won't listen to anyone else but Devon so…, but still Devon doesn't mess anyone innocent as long as you are minding you own and not bulling or messing with any one then you as good as safe. Now see I have a lot of connections, I am best friends with Carlos's girlfriend Tenten he doesn't mess with me, Sakura is some how Devon's best friend (she likes him but she doesn't take rejection very good so she won't tell him), lee who is my loyalist and best friend is the son of the chief of the ambu black ops, so I am in the clear with them, Naruto who wants to be my boyfriend, is one of the strongest ninjas around and is the only person to ever fight Itachi's little brother Sasuke and win. So as you can see I am pretty lucky, if you know what I mean. And that is it for know so I am going to hit the bed and get some sleep, because my so called AWSOME adventure starts tomorrow.


End file.
